Unnecessary One
by queencestqueen
Summary: AU for "Seeing Red." Thea climbed to her feet faster than her mother, an advantage of youth, and faced their captor.


**Title:** Unnecessary One

**Author:** QueencestQueen

**Rating:** T for implied violence

**Notes:** AU for "Seeing Red."

**Summary:** _Thea climbed to her feet faster than her mother, an advantage of youth, and faced their captor._

**People:** Edited by the ever wonderful jameslawrences. Thank you so much for your help, my dear. This story would be nothing without you.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

As Thea Queen's head pounded from the impact of the sudden car accident, she tried to make sense out of what was happening around her in the aftermath. The next thing she knew, she and her mother were on the ground, and then she heard the voice of that psycho Slade Wilson. He was pointing a gun at the two of them, and yelling – yelling at Oliver, who was tied up a few feet away from them. Wilson was demanding that Oliver make a choice – a completely impossible one. The "choice" he offered wasn't fair. Thea knew that Oliver couldn't possibly bear the weight of swinging that axe, but she was afraid of what that madman would do if Oliver refused to answer.

The second their mother made her decision, Thea noticed. It was obvious by the slight shift of weight and the way her shoulders raised as if she was settling an important decision. _No,_ Thea thought as a tear fell from her eye, _no, Mom's too important._

That was when Thea knew. This was the reason. This moment was the reason she'd been searching for since she had learned the truth about her father. She'd been born to be the hero of this moment. She existed to save them. Thea climbed to her feet faster than her mother, an advantage of youth, and faced their captor. "It's me. Kill me."

"No!" Moira shouted automatically, and Thea heard an aborted choking noise from behind her. Still, the nineteen-year-old didn't avert her gaze from the cold face of Slade Wilson. She could tell from his expression that he had not expected her to volunteer. Yet as she watched, his face morphed into pure glee. This, killing her, was better than any torture he could have visited upon Oliver. Fuck.

"Such courage," he said, partially purring as he reached out and pushed her hair over her right shoulder, never once moving the gun, "and from one so very young."

Thea rolled her eyes. God, she hated dramatics! Why do psychos like this guy always have to drag out these moments, as if getting some sort of sadistic pleasure out of them? "It's logic, Mr. Wilson," Thea retorted, "so if you're going to kill me, just fucking do it!"

"Don't you FUCKING touch her, you psychopath!" Oliver screamed in a rage, but neither Slade nor Thea took note of him. This was between the two of them now, and Oliver was only a spectator.

"Logic?" He echoed, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"I'm the unnecessary one."

"No!" Oliver protested, "Speedy, no!"

She nodded, ignoring Oliver yet again, "My mother has work to do." She looked over at her mother, crying on the ground. "This city needs her to save them."

Thea smiled and knelt on the ground for moment, resting her hands on her mother's shoulders and forcing her to meet her eyes. "I am so sorry that I've been so angry with you, Mom. I know you were only trying to do what was right by me." She smiled lightly as tears filled, but did not fall, from her eyes. "I love you so much, Mom, and I need you to keep fighting, keep doing right, for me."

"Thea," Moira whispered, her voice choked by emotion. Thea smiled at the woman once more before standing up again.

She met Slade's gaze again, before turning to look at the man lying on the ground who was struggling viciously against his bonds to no avail. "As for my brother, my Ollie…" she whispered as Oliver's attention snapped to her immediately, "I cannot lose him again. The city needs him too. Starling City needs its hero. Starling City needs my hero."

She smiled at Oliver as he took a sudden breath. "Of course I know, Ollie. I've known since you tried to tell me that you bought my hosen at the airport.

"He's stronger then you know," she said, once again addressing the man with the gun standing behind her. She kept her eyes trained on her brother. Her secret love. "You won't win, Mr. Wilson."

There was metallic clicking sound behind her, but Thea didn't even flinch. 'I love you.' She mouthed to Oliver.

"We shall see," Slade replied, and he pulled the trigger.


End file.
